Saccharine Science
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Sequel to Intruders. Prince Gumball invites Princess Bubblegum to hang out in his lab, while Marshall Lee stands by as his wingman
1. Chapter 1

Saccharine Science

Chapter 1

Odd, I find Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball as the only genderswap/original character pairing that works, probably because the other couples I support are either swap/swap or original/original.

* * *

Prince Gumball was standing in front of his phone, ruminating as he stared at Princess Bubblegum's phone number.

He continuously reached for the phone, but drew back before he grabbed it.

"Do it." Marshall Lee urged

"I will." Gumball replied

"You just pick up the phone and dial." Marshall said

"Don't rush me!" PG uttered

"Look, Prince Pinky," Marshall asserted "when a girl gives you the green light, you go!"

"I know." Prince Gumball groaned

"Well then," Marshall Lee said "red light, yellow light, green light...go!"(Def Leppard reference)

He started hovering aeound the room.

"Why are you here again?" PG questioned

"Well we all knew this situation was coming," the vampire informed "and Fionna was certain you'd choke or chicken out, so she told me to help you."

"You pretty much do whatever Fionna tells you to do, don't you?" Prince Gumball responded

"Don't try and change the subject." Marshall said

"You're gonna help me?" Prince Gumball retorted dubiously

"Of course...think of me as your wingman." Marshall Lee said

"I understand you have a thousand years of experience," PG said "but I just don't see how you could possibly help _me_."

"Case in point," Marshall Lee said "here's step one."

He picked up PG's phone.

"What are you doing?" the prince questioned

Marshall Lee said nothing as he dialled the phone.

He listened to it ring.

"Hey, Princess Bubblegum," he said, as she picked up on the other end "what's happening girl?"

"No," PG responded frantically "you can't!"

"Yes this is Marshall Lee," the vampire boy spoke casually, ignoring Gumball's protests while listening to PB talk "how_ have_ you been?"

"Put the phone down!" Prince Gumball ordered, chasing Marshall Lee around in vain as he flew around the room with the prince's phone

"Yeah," Marshall Lee said to Princess Bubblegum "Bubba was wondering if you would like to come over and...hang out in his lab."

"You suck!" Prince Gumball whined

"What's that?" Marshall responded to Princess Bubblegum "Oh, you wanna talk to him?"

Marshall Lee shoved the phone to Prince Gumball's ear.

"Here ya go." he said

"You son of a-" PG responded irritatedly

"Gumball?" Princess Bubblegum voiced puzzledly

"Ah!" Prince Gumball uttered "Hi Bubblegum."

"So you do still have my phone number," she said "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"What?" PG replied "No, how-how could I forget about you?"

"Well," Bubblegum said "it's just that it took you a week to call me, I would've called you but you haven't given me _your_ phone number yet."

"Really," Gumball said awkwardly "perhaps we should fix that problem...next time we see each other."

Marshall Lee snickered quietly as he stood by.

"When should I come over?" Princess Bubblegum asked

"4 p.m.!" Marshall Lee shouted

"Okay," PB said gladly "see you then, Prince."

Then she hung up.

PG hung up his phone.

"You're welcome." Marshall Lee said proudly

* * *

I'm not good with romance stories, so I hope this doesn't suck intensely.

I don't even like real life romance.


	2. Chapter 2

Saccharine Science

Chapter 2

I should probably inform the readers that Marshall Lee will be hiding while he feeds Gumball dating info, he will _not_ be there as a "Third Wheel."

* * *

It was five minutes to 4 p.m., Princess Bubblegum would be arriving soon, and Prince Gumball was freaking out.

"What do I do," Prince Gumball wondered frantically "she'll be here in five minutes!"

"Calm down." Marshall Lee said

"I can't," Gumball said "I've never done this before."

"You've never had a date?" Marshall asked

"Not a _devoted _one!" Prince Gumball cried "Oh Grod, what if she wants to be _affectionate_?"

"Hold on," Marshall Lee informed "one of the most crucial facts about dating is that you _never _show any signs affection on the first date."

"Really?" PG responded

"Of course not," the vampire proclaimed "everyone knows if you kiss on the first date, and everyone hears about it, you will inevitably be classified as a _whore_."

Prince Gumball looked on strangely.

"That's right," Marshall Lee said "you'll walk down the street and people will see you and shout "whore!" and they will throw rocks at you!"

"I don't want rocks thrown at me!" PG gasped

"Then no kissing." Marshall Lee stated "Hugging maybe, just no kissing."

"Right." Gumball replied

"And you can't touch her below the waist." Marshall Lee said

"Well that's a given." Prince Gumball said

"And you _have _to make direct eye-contact with her," the vampire asserted "don't do that wussy school-boy thing where you look away when she looks at you then wait till she's not looking to look at her."

"Noted." PG said

"Don't forget to compliment her," Marshall Lee said "girls love it when a man compliments them."

Gumball nodded.

"And for the love of God if she asks you how she looks, the answer is always "good", "great", or any postive response," Marshall Lee said "and if she asks if she looks fat you say "No", don't even check, just say "No"."

"But what if she _doesn't_ look good or she_ does_ look fat?" Prince Gumball questioned "I don't want to be a liar."

"Do you wanna be happy and have a chance at getting lucky?" Marshall Lee sighed "Or do you want to hurt the girl's feelings and end up having tear and/or bloodstains on your carpet?"

"What if she asks for the honest answer?" PG wondered

"Just keep it positive." Marshall stated

"What if she tells me I look fat or ugly?" Prince Gumball asked anxiously

"This is all new to you isn't it?" Marshall Lee asked

"Yes!" PG uttered "_What_ do you _think_ I've been _trying_ to _tell_ you!"

"Could you at least _pretend_ to relax?" Marshall Lee groaned

"Okay." Gumball whined

"Now, listen up," Marshall Lee informed intently "this is probably _the_ most crucial rule when it comes to dating, what ever you do...do not...for the life of you...puke."

"What?" PG responded puzzledly

"Do not puke on her, in front of her, or anywhere near her," Marshall Lee explained "especially in public, because then you both look bad."

"Why would I..." Prince Gumball tried to ask

"It could happen, don't let your guard down thinking that it couldn't happen, because it could." Marshall Lee said

"But what if _she_ pukes?" Prince Gumball wondered

"If she pukes then you do the gentlemanly thing and hold her hair back, and then when it's all over you both pretend that it never happened." Marshall Lee instructed

"I don't know," Gumball said "her hair is pretty long, I don't think I could hold it all."

Suddenly there was knock at the door.

"She's here." Marshall Lee said "I better hide." he turned himself invisible

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Prince Gumball whimpered

"What did I _just _tell you?" Marshall Lee responded

* * *

I've never been on a date in my life, so I don't really know all the true rules of dating, but I do watch plenty of TV to at least get the gist of it.

I'm not a romantic person, my idea of a date is sitting on the couch together and playing video games in the dark for hours and hours.

Plus, a lot of these "rules" I put in this chapter are ones that I would expect to exist, because surely it's a turn off to throw up on your date.


	3. Chapter 3

Saccharine Science

Chapter 3

Let the date begin.

* * *

"Answer the door." Marshall Lee urged

"I'm going." Prince Gumball said

He opened his door and saw Princess Bubblegum standing outside, wearing her white lab coat.

"Hi." she said

"He-ey." PG said

Bubblegum entered the castle.

"So where do we go?" she asked

"Uh...this way." Prince Gumball said

He grabbed her and dragged her to his lab. Surprisingly, PB did not mind being dragged around, at least not by Prince Gumball.

"Nice place," she said "it looks good in the daytime and when I'm not trying to steal anything from it."

"Well it _is_ my playground." PG said awkwardly

Marshall Lee watched through the window from outside.

"I'm actually glad you had me come over," PB said "I've been wanting to show you something."

"Really, what is it?" Gumball asked

"I'm gonna show you," Bubblegum said, pulling a bag out of the inside of her lab coat "I brought the stuff."

"And I...have the gear." PG said

Princess Bubblegum unloaded her stuff.

Prince Gumball went to the window, where Marshall still was.

"She's here," Gumball whispered "what do I do now?"

"Say something nice about her," Marshall Lee said "but keep it appropriate."

Prince Gumball returned to PB.

"You look great." he said

Marshall Lee looked on confused.

"Oy," Marshall groaned "such a tyro compliment."

"Thank you," Bubblegum responded to Gumball, jabbing him in the stomach "you pretty great yourself."

PB looked up as if something was there and smiled.

"Really?" PG asked

"Oh yeah," Princess Bubblegum said shamelessly, rubbing his jaw with her hand "you sexy." She glanced upward again.

Gumball flinched.

"What?" he responded

"Nevermind," PB said meekly "I should get started on the experiment."

She started mixing stuff together.

Confused and bewildered, PG looked at Marshall Lee, who was equally confused, and the vampire merely shrugged.

Prince Gumball turned back to Princess Bubblegum.

"So what are you making?" Gumball asked

"Just something I concocted entirely by accident at home." PB stated

"Ah, cool." PG said

Princess Bubblegum added more stuff to her blend, while Prince Gumball watched.

"This is interesting to them?" Marshall Lee thought to himself

As Bubblegum continued her little experiment, she placed her free hand on Gumball's hand and locked it in her fingers.

"That's contradictory." Marshall Lee said uncertainly

PB's actions made Gumball anxious, as they seemed to contradict the whole "no affection" rule stated by Marshall Lee earlier.

"S-so," Gumball asked demurely "what should I do?"

"You can add this." PB said, holding up a testtube containing some kind of blue mineral

Prince Gumball took the testtube with his free hand, while the other one was still secure in Bubblegum's hand.

PG's hand shook as he poured the mineral into the concoction.

Bubblegum saw the prince shaking.

"You seem nervous." PB said

"Yeah," Gumball sighed "you have no idea."

Marshall Lee continued watching and saw Princess Bubblegum look upward, again as if something was there.

"What is she looking at?" the vampire wondered

* * *

Surely the first date has got to be the most awkward one.

I have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Saccharine Science

Chapter 4

Continuing on as Prince Gumball tries to get through this without doing anything to ruin the date, that is of course if PB doesn't ruin it first.

* * *

Two hours into what PG and PB call their "date" and things were teetering on the border between awkward and peaceful.

Everything Princess Bubblegum did contradicted what Marshall Lee told Prince Gumball earlier.

Marshall Lee was still watching from the window, as he continued to predict what would happen next.

"Is it almost done?" PG asked

"Yeah," PB said "almost."

Bubblegum still had Gumball's hand enclosed in hers.

Prince Gumball felt his gut turn as Bubblegum started stroking his small hand with her own, equally small, hand.

He tried to stick to the "no puking" rule.

"_Whatever you do,_" PG thought to himself "_do. Not._ _Barf_."

"Do you have a pipette?" Bubblegum asked

"Uh huh." Gumball stated

He gently pulled his hand from Princess Bubblegum's grasp to get the requested objected.

The prince handed the pipette to his female acquaintance.

"Thanks, cutie." she said

Her comment made Gumball gag silently in shock, he had no idea why she was being so...docile.

PB used the pipette to add a little bit of a different substance to her experiment.

While she was busy, PG snuck over to the window to talk to Marshall Lee.

"This makes no sense," Gumball said quietly "everything she does belies what you told me."

"I know it's wierd." the vampire said

"What do I do?" the prince asked desperately

"Just...roll with it," Marshall Lee said "and remember the most important rule."

"What's that again?" PG wondered

"Don't barf on her." Marshall said

"Right, that's one I may be able to keep unbroken," Gumball said "I hope."

"Bubba, what are you doing?" PB asked

"Nothing!" Prince Gumball said, turning away from the window

He joined her at the lab table again.

"Quick question," PG inquired "you've been on a date before, right?"

"Yes." Bubblegum said

"Well," Gumball asked "have you ever thrown up while on a date?"

"Oh, I can't throw up." PB said

"Huh?" Prince Gumball responded

"When I was just an amateur scientist," the princess explained "one of my experiments went wrong and...well long story short I ended up without a gag reflex. To this day I still don't get how it was even possible to lose ones gag reflex, it's so wierd."

"I would kill to not have a gag reflex." PG said restlessly

PB finished with the pipette and set it down.

She moved closer to Gumball.

"Now it just needs to be mixed all together." Bubblegum said

She stood next to Prince Gumball, who cringed when PB's arm snaked around his tiny waist and pulled him closer to her.

With that, nausea hit him like a tone of bricks.

"_Oh tetrad G,_" he thought frantically "_there it is, what do I do? What do I do?" _

He opened his mouth to speak, but PB spoke first.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked

PG nodded.

"Great." she said, then she left the room

Marshall Lee sighed and casually moved out of the way as Gumball ran over and barfed out his window.

"Ah," Gumball sighed, after it was over "thank Grod, that was close, I feel so much better now."

"In all honesty I saw this coming." Marshall Lee said

* * *

Yay, another chapter done.

I think for the next couple chapters, I'll start from the beginning in Bubblegum's POV, to show what she is thinking during all of this, and to show why she is acting so wierd.


	5. Chapter 5

Sacchraine Science

Chapter 5

Here we go, this is the first chapter in PB's Point Of View.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was laying in her bed, bored out of her intelligent mind.

With everyone busy, and no one to talk to, she was on her own, just lazing in her big castle.

It was a week ago she discovered the land of Aaa, the alternative Ooo, where she met Prince Gumball and gave him her phone number before leaving, and for a week she had been waiting for him to call her.

PB turned over and looked at her phone, as if willing it to ring.

She sighed glumly and buried her face in her pillow.

"Sooooo booooored." she groaned into her pillow

As Bubblegum lay with her face in her pillow, she did not notice Marceline, as she flew into her bedroom window.

Marceline flew over to PB's bed, and was not acknowledged.

The vampiress leaned down close to the candy princess's head, then let out a fierce shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bubblegum screamed, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor

"That was great!" Marceline laughed

"What are you doing here, Marcy?" PB sighed

"Finn told me to come over because all you've done is lie around your castle for the last few days." Marceline said

"You hate it when I or anyone else tells you what to do," Princess Bubblegum responded "but when Finn tells you to do something you jump right up, no questions asked."

"Hey, this is about you not me." Marceline stated

PB crawled back onto her bed.

"Why are you moping around so much?" the vampire girl asked

"I miss Gumball." Princess Bubblegum sighed

"Oh right, pinky boy." Marceline replied

"It's been a week," PB said "I wonder why he hasn't called."

"This is a classic guy thing," Marceline said "he's nervous, and he doesn't wanna look like a psycho, so he wants to wait as long as he can to call you."

"Maybe I should just go over there in person." Bubblegum said

"No, no no no no no," Marcy informed "the first rule of dating is that the girl gives the guy her phone number and the guy is the one who has to arrange the get together."

"But..." the princess tried to protest

"I'm not just making this up," Marceline said "these rules are real, you have to wait."

"But I'm tired of waiting." Bubblegum whined

Suddenly her phone rang.

Princess Bubblegum eagerly answered her phone.

"Hello?" she gasped

Her excitement turned to confusion.

"Who is it?" Marcy asked

"Marshall Lee." PB whispered

Marceline looked on strangely.

"Hi Marshall," Bubblegum said "I'm good."

Marcy conrtinued listening.

"What?" Princess Bubblegum responded to Marshall Lee "He does? Really?"

PB looked up at Marceline happily.

"Bubba wants me to come over to his castle and see his lab!" she squealed quietly

Marcy smiled, trying not to laugh at the princess.

"I wanna talk to PG." Bubblegum said

She waited as Marshall Lee handed the phone over to Prince Gumball.

PB blushed when she could here the prince's voice on the other end of the line.

"Gumball?" she uttered

She could tell he was nervous when he responded quickly.

"So you do still have my phone number," PB said "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

Bubblegum's face grew redder as she heard him say "How could I forget about you?"

"Well," Bubblegum said coyly "it's just that it took you a week to call me," Marceline started mimicking PB behind her back "I would have called you but I don't have _your_ phone number yet." Sh flinched as she said "Yet." worried it made her sound too eager.

She looked back at Marceline and silently told her to stop mocking her.

Prince Gumball responded by saying that they should fix the problem that she did not have his phone number.

"When should I come over?" PB asked

She heard 4 o'clock.

"Okay," she said "see you then, Prince."

She then hung up her phone.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Bubblegum shrieked gladly

Marceline watched the princess jump around happily.

PB stopped and thought.

"This is the first real date I've been on in a while," PB said "I'm a little rusty."

She looked up at Marceline.

"Marcy?" she asked casually

"Bonnibel?" Marcy responded

"Would you please...come with me on this date so I don't mess it up?" PB requested

"You mean like...as a wingwoman?" the Vampire Queen questioned

"Yes, but more of a secret wingwoman, just stay hidden and let me know if what I'm doing is right or wrong." Bubblegum said

Marceline thought about it.

"Meh, I got nuttin' else to do." she said

"Oh thank you, thank you!" PB said excitedly "I'll get my stuff."

* * *

The next chapter will of course be chapter 2 in her Point Of View as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Saccharine Science

Chapter 6

Here's chapter 2 in PB's Point Of View.

* * *

PB and Marceline were on their way to Prince Gumball's castle in Aaa.

Since they were only five minutes from PG's castle, Marceline decided to offer some last minute dating tips.

"Okay Bonners," Marcy said "I'm gonna tell you a few crucial rules you're gonna wanna remember when you're having your date.:

"'Kay." Bubblegum said

"First off, don't act all prude and ladylike," Marceline said "you gotta be loose and inviting."

"Are you sure?" PB asked

"Of course," Marceline replied "guys, especially virgin ones, love hussies."

"I don't think Prince Gumball is the kinda guy that likes trollops." Bubblegum said uncertainly

"Oh please," Marceline scoffed "everyone has a naughty side."

Princess Bubblegum looked on strangely.

"So don't be afraid to get a little _handsy_." Marcy stated

"On the _first_ date?" PB uttered

"A lot can happen on the first date, trust me." Marceline said

Marcy got down next to PB.

"Be flirtatious," Marceline instructed "call him things like "sexy", "cutie", "baby boy", all that good stuff."

"Also, don't ask him how you look, that's just a mean position to put a guy in," Marceline told her "especially if you ask them if you look fat."

"Can I tell him how he looks?" Bubblegum asked

"Yes, attribute that to the flirtatious thing." Marcy said

"Now, do I tell him if he looks fat or not?" PB wondered

"No, you don't tell a guy he's fat." Marceline said

"But what if he is?" Princess Bubblegum asked

"Pretend he's not," Marcy said "because they're more emotional than you think."

"Is Finn an emotional one?" PB asked

"Sometimes;" Marceline responded "why, are you saying he's fat?"

"No, of course not." PB said

"Well good, because that's something you do _not _want to do." Marcy stated firmly

Bubblegum nodded.

"Now here's the most important part," Marceline said "whenever you're on a date with a guy, the last thing you wanna do is start sweating."

"Why would I sweat?" PB asked

"Nerves, heat, overwork, I don't know," the Vampire Queen answered "either way if you start sweating you cannot let him see you sweat, because that is a _major _turn off."

"What do I do if I do start sweating?" Bubblegum asked anxiously

"You leave the room and make yourself stop sweating." Marcy stated

"Noted." PB said

They arrived at the castle.

"I sure hope this goes well," Bubblegum said tensely "I'm tired of being a virgin."

"Slow down a little bit Bonnie," Marcy said "you better wait to see how this goes down before you even start thinking about that."

Marceline then turned herself invisible as Bubblegum knocked on the castle door.

* * *

The next couple chapters will be in PB's Point Of View then the story will be in the normal Point Of View.


	7. Chapter 7

Saccharine Science

Chapter 7

Chapter 3 the POV of PB.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum waited for Prince Gumball to answer the door.

Soon enough he opened the door.

"Hi." PB said

"He-ey." Gumball said

Bubblegum walked inside whle the invisible Marceline crawled along the ceiling like a spider.

"So where do we go?" Bubblegum asked

"Uh...this way." PG said

Bubblegum tried to stay on her feet as Gumball dragged her to his lab, honestly she did not mind being pulled around.

"Nice place," she said analyzing the lab "it looks good in the day time and when I'm not trying to steal anything from it." Recalling the first time they met, when she was going through Gumball's stuff and he smashed a glass container over her head before realizing who she was.

Prince Gumball responded by referring to the lab as his play ground.

Bubblegum remembered what she wanted to show him.

"I'm actually glad you had me come over," she said "I've been wanting to show you something."

"Really, What is it?" PG asked

"I'm gonna show you," Bubblegum said, getting the stuff out of her lab coat "I brought the stuff."

Gumball responded by saying he had the "gear" for her stuff.

Marceline watched from the ceiling as PB got out her stuff, she was a little puzzled to see PG go over to the window, as if something was there, then return to Bubblegum a minute later.

"Why was he looking out the window?" Marceline wondered to herself

"You look great." Gumball told Bubblegum

PB felt her heartrate increase.

"Thank you," she said, thrusting her hand out like an idiot and jabbing PG in the stomach "you look pretty great yourself."

Bubblegum looked up at Marceline, who was clinging to the ceiling. Marcy urged her to say more, PB smiled in response.

"Really?" Gumball responded to Bubblegum's comment

"Oh yeah," PB said, she reached her hand out and started rubbing his jaw "you sexy."

She looked up at Marceline again, who gave her a thumbs up.

"What?" Gumball uttered puzzledly

"Nevermind," Bubblegum said timidly, taking her hand away "I should get started on the experiment."

She got her stuff together and started mixing the different mineral and compounds together.

Gumball looked out the window again.

"Seriously," Marceline wondered "what is he looking at?"

"So what are you making?" PG asked

"Just something I concocted entirely by accident at home." PB informed

"Ah, cool." Gumball said

Princess Bubblegum continued mixing stuff together; PB remembered Marceline's tip on being "inviting", so she placidly placed her hand on Gumball's and entangled it in her fingers.

"Nice." Marcy said quietly

Bubblegum held PG's hand tightly as she felt her heart race.

"S-so," Gumball asked "what should I do?"

PB picked up a testtube with a blue mineral in it.

"You can add this." she said

She kept her tight grip on his hand as he took the test and poured its contents into her blend.

Bubblegum felt Gumball's hand quiver, his whole body shaking.

"You seem nervous." Bubblegum stated

"Yeah," PG said "you have no idea."

Princess Bubblgum looked up at Marceline who nodded reassuringly and mouthed "Yeah, girl."

* * *

As you can see the wingpeople's advice is contradicting one anothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Saccharine Science

Chapter 8

Chapter 4 in PB's Point Of View.

* * *

It was two hours into PB and PG's date, and Bubblegum was feeling pretty good.

Princess Bubblegum continued to follow Marceline's advice, trying to be "inviting" as the Vampire Queen would say.

Marceline was still surveying the date from the ceiling.

"Is it almost done?" Gumball asked

"Yeah, almost." Bubblegum said

She still had Gumball's hand clutched in her own hand.

Bubblegum shifted her hand and started massaging the prince's hand.

PB felt a great sense of satisfaction as she rubbed PG's small hand, oblivious to the fact that her actions made Gumball feel nervous inside and out.

"_It's getting kind of warm in here_." Bubblegum thought

She pulled out a new compound.

"Do you have a pipette?" she asked Gumball

Gumball complied and pulled his hand away to get the object.

He handed her the pipette.

"Thanks, cutie." PB said boldly

Bubblegum felt proud of herself for being so direct, though she wondered what Prince Gumball thought of her actions. She wondered, did he think she was cool for being so shameless, or did he think she was vile?

Marceline saw PG go to the window again, she wondered what was out there that was so interesting, but she also thought that he should be paying more attention to his date.

"Bonners." Marcy whispered, when PB looked up and Marceline pointed at Gumball, who was still looking out the window

"Bubba, what are you doing?" PB wondered

"_Am I boring him_?" Bubblegum thought to herself

"Nothing!" PG said

He returned to her at the lab table.

Prince Gumball then asked her an odd question, he asked her if she had ever thrown up on a date. PB explained to him that she could not throw up because she lost her gag reflex when one of her first experiments went wrong when she was younger.

"I'd kill to not have a gag reflex." PG stated

Bubblegum finished with the pipette and set it down.

She got closer to Prince all together." she said

PB looked at Gumball, his presence continued to make her feel happy. Feeling confident, Bubblegum slowly wrapped her arm around PG's small frame.

When his body touched hers, PB thought her heart was going to explode.

"_Oh sweet Gob_," she thought "_I feel so good...and so hot...so very hot_."

She cringed when she felt a damp sensation on her shirt under her lab coat.

"Can I use your bathroom?" PB asked

Gumball nodded.

"Great." Bubblegum said

She left the lab and hurried to the bathroom, with Marceline following.

"What are you doing?" Marcy questioned

"I am sweating something fierce!" PB whimpered frantically

"Calm down." Marceline said

"I can't calm down," Bubblegum said "looka at this!"

She opened her lab coat to reveal that she had large underarm sweat stains that reached all the way down to her waist.

"Holy crap, Bubblegum!" Marceline uttered "Why are you sweating so hard?"

"It's just nerve racking!" PB uttered "I want this to go well, I really like Bubba! I really _really _like Bubba!"

She took off her lab coat.

"I can fix this," PB said, taking off her pink shirt "I am a scientist."

Bubblegum took an old towel from the hamper, then she ran it under the sink faucet. She used the old towel to scrub down her sweaty armpits, then she ran her shirt under the faucet.

"Help me." PB implored

Marceline helped her wring her shirt out.

As they dried out PB's shirt, neither of them noticed Marshall Lee as he flew by. He had gotten bored and decided to circle the castle.

Marshall Lee caught sight of the incident going on in the bathroom.

"What the-?" he responded "Marceline? That explains a lot."

He left before he was spotted.

"Why me, why?" Bubblegum whined as she tried to dry her shirt out

* * *

From what I've seen on TV and Movies, something bad always seems to happen in the bathroom during a date.

Next chapter will be in the normal Point Of View.


	9. Chapter 9

Saccharine Science

Chapter 9

Here it is, normal POV now.

* * *

Prince Gumball was in his lab, still racked from the nerves.

He was still leaning out his window, trying to regather his composure before PB came back.

"It's all good," he told himself "it's going well, it is going very well."

Marshall Lee returned to his window.

"Dude, there is something _wierd _going down in your bathroom." the vampire said

"What?" Gumball wondered

"I don't know," Marshall Lee said "I didn't get a good look."

Meanwhile, in PG's bathroom, Bubblegum was still drying out her shirt, which before had been covered in sweat.

"It's almost dry enough." PB said, waving her shirt to dry it out more

Just then, Prince Gumball rushed in.

"What's ha...holy crap!" he uttered, seeing PB without her shirt on

"You didn't lock the door?" Marceline sighed

"I forgot!" Bubblegum whimpered

"Why do you have your shirt off!" PG questioned, trying to look away

"It got all sweaty, I was trying to clean it off," Bubblegum responded frazzledly "oh Gob, don't look at me!"

"I'm trying not to!" Gumball replied frantically

Marshall Lee then entered.

"What's goin..." he spoke "good Lord, Princess put your shirt on!"

PB quickly put her shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall Lee questioned Marceline

"I'm playing wingwoman," Marceline responded, pointing at Bubblegum "what are you doing here?"

"Playing wing_man_." Marshall Lee stated, pointing at PG

There was a long awkward silence.

"Awkward." Marceline said quietly

"I think I should probably go." Marshall Lee said

"Same here," Marceline said "let's go find our humans."

"Fionna's not really my...nevermind, let's go." Marshall Lee responded

Marceline left.

"Good luck." Marshall Lee said to the candy royals, before following Marceline

Now Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum were alone.

"Maybe we could try this again?" PB said

"'Kay," Gumball said awkwardly "so...how's it going?"

"Good...and how's it going for you?" Bubblegum asked

"Great." Gumball said

"Okay you know what we'll forget that everything that just happened never went down," Princess Bubblegum suggested "and well call this a second date."

"Good call." PG said

"Hey," Bubblegum informed "we never finished that experiment."

"Oh, right, let's get back to that." Gumball said

Thus, their do-over date, or second date as they wanted to call it, begun.

* * *

There's a good reason they're calling it a second date.


	10. Chapter 10

Saccharine Science

Chapter 10

The second date begins.

This is also in the normal POV.

* * *

Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum were back in Gumball's lab, finishing Bubblegum's experiment.

"This is great," Gumball said happily "I don't feel like I'm gonna throw up anymore."

"and I'm not sweating anymore." PB said gladly

She pulled ot her stirring rod.

"Everything has been added," PB said "now it just needs to be mixed together."

She put it in the beaker containing her concoction.

"Oh," she said "we gotta turn these off."

Bubblegum turned down the lights.

Then Princess Bubblegum grabbed the stirring rod.

"Wanna...help me stir..." she asked playfully "...baby boy."

PG face reddened.

"Gladly." he said with his eyes widened

Gumball placed his hand on Bubblegum's and together they slowly stirred the scientific blend.

"We're doing good." PB said

"Yep." PG replied

They finished stirring.

Bubblegum removed the stirring rod.

Then she proceeded to count down from five "5...4...3...2...1!"

After five seconds a colorful haze started emitting from the glass beaker, filling the room as it proceeded to change colors.

"Wow! Cool!" PG uttered

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bubblegum asked

"Yeah," Gumball said, watching the colors reflect off of PB "so very beautiful."

"Glorious." Princess Bubblegum sighed, watching the colors surround PG

they stared at each other for several seconds as the colorful aura engulfed the lab.

"So were _are_ officially referring to this as our second date, right?" PB asked intently

"Uh huh." Gumball said

"Are there...rules about kissing on the _second _date?" Bubblegum wondered, moving closer to him

"None that I'm aware of," PG said placidly "but even if there are, I really don't care."

"Nor do I." Bubblegum sighed

She pulled the prince in closely and held him tightly.

Prince Gumball looked at her uncertainly for a moment.

Before they knew it, they were making out on the floor of Prince Gumball's lab, as the colors of the haze engulfed them.

After a while they stopped and just layed on the floor together and watched the colors all around them.

It took a lot of strength for them to keep from going any further, wanting to save "more" for later.

"We should do this again sometime." PB sighed

"Oh yeah," PG said "we will."

* * *

I know this seems like a strange place to end it, but I have more idea for fics regarding them going further into their relationship.

I have plans for other fics as well.


End file.
